brutalagefandomcom-20200216-history
Bearspaw
'Red Bearspaw ( Defense Tank with ability to deal damage)' 'Skills' #Bearspaw: Attack an enemy with the giant paws. It has a 60% chance to inflict the Healing Forbidden effect on the enemy for 2 rounds. #Warrior Charge: Charges an enemy and attacks twice with the giant paws. The higher Max HP Bearspaw gets, the more damage it can deal. #Wild Power: Recover 15% of HP and 30% of the Action Bar after receiving a critical attack. Leader Skill: Increase Partner(All Attributes) with HIT 15% Skill Analysis #Bearspaw: Inflict a Healing Forbidden effect, but ATK is not Bearpaw's first choice, so this skill won't deal much damage. #Warrior Charge: : The most important damage dealing skill! It can deal more damage with a higher HP! It's strongly recommended to enhance Bearpaw's HP! When its skill level maxes out, it has a CD of only 2 rounds! #Wild Power: The core skill! Once a critical attack is received, it helps Bearpaw recover its Action Bar and HP. It means Bearpaw is hard to take down. Bearpaw grows more powerful with the more attacks it receives! Tips: Red Bearpaws can counter Blue Formations easily. Partners will attack opponents who are restrained first. This means Red Bearpaw will take a lot of damage for its teammates. So, only one Red Partner - Red Bearpaw - is the suitable for your formation because it can increase the chance of Red Bearpaw protecting other teammates. 'Recommended War Patterns' Red Bearpaw is a defense tank, so Bearpaw needs HP. RES and SPD are not crucial. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2' 'Blue Bearpaw (Defense Tank with the ability to control enemies)' 'Skills' #Bearspaw: Attack an enemy with the giant paws. It has a 60% chance to inflict the Healing Forbidden effect on the enemy for 2 rounds. #Warrior Charge: Charges an enemy and attacks twice with the giant paws. The higher Max HP Bearspaw gets, the more damage it can deal. #Beat Me: Beat your belly and increase DEF for 3 rounds. It has a 50% chance to taunt all enemies. Leader Skill: '''Increase Partner(All Attributes) with ATK 15% '''Skill Analysis #Bearspaw: Inflict a Healing Forbidden effect, but ATK is not Bearpaw's first choice. So, this skill won't deal much damage. #Warrior Charge:: The most important damage dealing skill! It can deal more damage with a higher HP! It's strongly recommended to enhance Bearpaw's HP! When its skill level maxes out, it has a CD of only 2 rounds! #Beat Me:The core skill! It can increase DEF for Bearspaw and taunt all enemies at the same time! When the skill reached the max level, it has an 80% taunt chance and only has a 3-round CD! It's a very good control skill. Tips: Similar to the Blue Boar, Blue Bearpaws are a control Partner. A control formation will welcome Blue Bearpaw with open arms. 'Recommended War Patterns' You must ensure Blue Bearpaw's taunt works, so HIT is important. You should focus on HP so Blue Bearpaw can deal more damage. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2' 'Green Bearspaw( Defense damage dealer with a high HP)' 'Skills' #Skill 1 - Bearspaw: Attack an enemy with the giant paws. It has a 60% chance to inflict the Healing Forbidden effect on the enemy for 2 rounds. #Skill 2 - Warrior Charge: Charges an enemy and attacks twice with the giant paws. The higher Max HP Bearspaw gets, the more damage it can deal. #Skill 3 - Overwhelm: If its own remaining HP percentage is higher than the target, it'll deal an additional 75% of damage to the target it's currently attacking and inflict a Slow effect on the enemy for 1 round. In addition, it can also apply to itself a Speed Enhance for 1 round. Leader Skill: '''Increase Partner(All Attributes) with RES 15% '''Skill Analysis #Skill 1: Inflict the Healing Forbidden effect, but ATK is not Bearspaw's first choice. So, this skill won't deal much damage. #Skill 2: The most important damage dealing skill! It can deal more damage with a higher HP! It's strongly recommended to enhance Bearpaw's HP! When its skill level maxes out, it has only a 2-round CD! With the help of Skill 3, Bearpaw can even deal a 1-Hit Kill with an initiative attack. #Skill 3: A powerful passive skill! It helps to deal additional damage and can slow enemies down and increase Speed for itself, but it has strict trigger conditions, so cooperation among the team is necessary. Tips: 'The passive skill won't be triggered unless the Green Bearpaw has a higher HP percentage than enemies. So, its initial advantage is very important. If its teammates can deal group damage, and Green Bearspaw can attack after that, it can make sure Skill 3 works. 'Recommend War Pattern Green Bearpaw needs to attack before enemies to deal great damage, but it may not be correct to favor SPD than HP. Green Bearpaw can attack after teammates to deal group damage, so the SPD requirements are not too great. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2'